Love Card
by Sakura Showron
Summary: On a field trip a Clow card causes trouble for Sakura & company. My first fic. ^^


Card Captors 

Love Card

AN: This is my first story on ff.net and my first fanfic as well. Be nice I'm only 12. 

Disclaimers: CCS is owned by Clamp and all other respective companies.

Sakura Avalon woke up with the screaming voice of her brother Tori. Yelling "Get up squirt." 

Sakura said "I'm goanna be late again." 

"Bye Kero." Sakura yelled as she ran out the door. 

"Hey I'm hungry." Kero complained 

" It's about time squirt" said Tori with a laugh.

" Sorry Tori." Sakura apologized to her brother.

"Let's go already" Sakura declare in a pushy manner Sakura said." 

"Cherry blossoms are just beautiful this time of the year aren't they Tori?" Sakura asked her brother.

"What ever you say squirt." Tori replied.

Once at school Sakura saw Madison waiting for her.

" Hello Madison." Sakura greeted with a smile.

" Hi Sakura, looking forward to today's field trip?" Madison asked as she smiled at Sakura.

" It's a great day for a field trip to the amusement park Sakura answered.

" So Sakura what's the first thing you're riding?" The purple haired girl asked 

"The new roller coaster!" The young card mistress exclaimed. 

"You and me together" Madison said with a laugh. 

"Sakura did you now that the High School students are going to?" Madison asked as the two girl stood with rest of the class waiting for the bus. 

"No!" Sakura began "that means I'll be called squirt all day."

"I mean it's bad an enough I get called that all day at home Madison." The card captor complained letting out a tragic sigh. 

"Ok, come on Sakura were goanna miss the bus for the field trip." Madison yelled as the bus pulled up. 

"Coming." Sakura replied in her normal cheerful tone.

Once aboard the bus Sakura grab the seat behind Li Showron who was seated next to Meilin Rae. 

"So Li are you looking forward to the trip?" both Sakura and Madison asked. 

"No not really Li" admitted in his usual dull tone.

Madison smiled and quickly told the boy "You will." 

After a whole hour of riding they were finally there. 

The problem was the high school got there first so they had to wait in line for 30 minutes. 

"Finally were in!" exclaimed both Madison and Sakura at the same time. 

"Jenks!" Madison shouted. 

"Now you have to get cotton candy for both of us" Sakura's best friend said. 

Both girls walked over to the snack stand and waited their turn in line.

"Can I help you girls?" the man behind the stand asked in a cheerful tone.

"I want cherry" Madison whispered to Sakura. 

Yes sir, I would like one blueberry and one cherry please." 

"Thanks." Both girls said after once they received their cotton candy 

"Ok let's find the coaster!" Madison announced.

"Let's get in line" Sakura suggested facing Madison as she ran backwards. Upon doing such she ran into her brother and Julian Star.

" Watch it squirt." a voice boomed overhead 

"See Madison I told you he would call me that." Sakura said forgetting to say she was sorry.

Li was right behind them with Meiline clinging to his arm. 

Meanwhile it seemed that Madison suddenly began noticing how cute Sakura's older brother was. While Li was smiling at Sakura. Things were defiantly out of the ordinary. On the ride some how Meilin and Madison sat together. Of all people Li sat with Sakura. Li told Sakura "He liked her and that he was sorry for picking on her before." Sakura excepted his apology. 

Down. 

Over. 

Under and around the roller coaster went. 

Li announced "It over." once the roller coaster came to a stop. 

Li suddenly turned to Sakura and asked if she wanted to hang out. Sakura answered yes and Madison quickly told Nikki and Rita about the roller coaster.

Madison ignored Sakura and Li. The were having another one of their moments. Madison was focused on Sakura's brother instead. Funny. She never noticed how cute he was before. Nikki told Madison that Rita thinks Zachary was cute. Rita then counter attacked with "You just think Julian cute." 

"What's going on here ?" Sakura asked like a pop quiz

"Li there's a clow card." Sakura said

"Don't you sense it?" Sakura asked a googling eye Li.

"Know that you mention it I do, my sweet." Li said to Sakura and her face faulted 

"Do you have Kero with you?" Madison asked Sakura

"No" Sakura said. 

"Oh, Sakura look in your backpack." a muffled voice came from inside Sakura's backpack

"Kero what are you doing?" Sakura exclaimed once seeing the guardian of the seal.

"Eating." Kero replied.

"Kero there's a clow card here." Sakura explained 

"One that makes people go goo goo eyes on ever one." Sakura explained looking at Li who eyes had hearts in them.

"Even Li." Sakura mumbled as Li clung to Sakura arm much like Meiline does to him. 

"There it is Kero" Sakura shouted pointing at pink cupid like child.

"The love card." Kero told the girl. 

Li took Sakura hand and kissed her. 

Madison yelled at Sakura "It even nicer on the tape."

"Madison!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs pushing Li away who clinging to her again. 

"Sakura forget about that you have a card to captor." Kero shouted at Sakura. 

"Right." 

"It's so beautiful just like you my dear cherry blossom." Li said hugging Sakura. 

A huge sweat drop rolled down Sakura head.

"Yes that what makes you fall under her spell." Kero explained. 

Sakura slapped Li and the spell was over. 

"Li use your sword." Sakura order as Li rubbed his sore cheek.

"Right" he said. 

"Force know my flight release the light." Li yelled.

"Now Sakura." Kero shouted 

"Right, Love Card return to your power confined." Sakura yelled as she used her wand.

"I'm glad that's over." Sakura said whipping her forehead.

"Sakura and Li" Madison yelled "Come check out your kiss." 

"No thanks" both kids yelled at once. 

"Li?" Sakura began "Does your cheek hurt." 

"No."

"Good let's go have some fun." Sakura said.


End file.
